Holiday Fun
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Celebrate the holiday season with Amanda, Finn and their friends and families. (Collection of one shots, set during the events of One Of These Nights.)
1. Chapter 1: Jump Scares With Sami Zayn

**A/N: Halloween isn't for another few weeks but I couldn't resist writing this, the thought of Sami Zayn scaring the hell out of someone as a prank is funny.**

The second Finn Balor heard his girlfriend's terrified screaming and the front door of his Orlando apartment being slammed and locked, he bolted out of his room and downstairs to find Amanda hiding behind the couch, the hood of her crimson red jacket covering her head as she rubbed her hands on her jean covered legs, trying to calm down.

"Mandy, you okay?! What's wrong?!" Finn asks after running to her and crouching down, resting his hands on her shoulders, Amanda out of breath from the screaming and trembling violently. Amanda pointed to the door, still frightened.

"Dressed in all black… he had a _Scream_ mask on." Amanda says hoarsely, Finn realising what happened. Amanda tugged on Finn's hand as he tried to walk to the door but Finn lightly rubbed her shoulders and kissed her.

"It's okay lass, just stay here." Finn says softly in his Irish accent before standing up, walking over to the door and unlocking it, opening it and finding his and Amanda's friend, Sami Zayn, laughing hysterically and holding the mask in his right hand.

"Amanda, it's alright, kiddo! You can come out of hiding, you're not in danger!" Sami says, Amanda standing up from behind the couch as Sami walked in, closing the door before he and Finn walked over to Amanda, who wasn't shaking as violently and had pulled the hood of her jacket off of her head.

"Alright?! I mistook you for a terrifying psychopath who was trying to kill me!" Amanda says, still freaked out but also mad as Finn tried to calm her down.

"Sami, were you watching horror movies again?" Finn asks, remembering that Halloween was a few days away.

"Yeah… aw, come on. It's October, best time to watch horror movies. You know I would never harm either of you." Sami says as Finn pulled Amanda into his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her back as they hugged, Amanda resting her head on Finn's right shoulder.

"Sami, I get that you like Halloween but you should ease off of the pranks for now." Finn says.

"Mandy didn't scream when the three of us went to go see _Blair Witch_ last month and there were plenty of scary moments in that movie." Sami says.

Amanda had managed to calm down, her and Finn kissing before they let go, Amanda walking over to Sami.

"I'll sic Bayley on you if you do that again. Hugs come in many forms, Sami." Amanda says quietly, Finn pulling her back.

"Okay now, no need to call Bayley just yet, lass." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders and kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes and rested her hands on his arms.

The two eventually let go and sit down on the couch, Finn once again wrapping his arms around Amanda as Sami sat down on the other couch, trying to find something on Tv as he scrolled down the guide, finding the El Rey network.

"Ooh, _Miami Vice_ is coming on soon, the episode is _Shadow In The Dark_." Sami says.

"That one aired on Halloween, 1986. Only Vice episode to premiere on Halloween night." Amanda says, having calmed down now and was resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as he kissed her forehead again.

Amanda and Finn knew Sami liked messing with them sometimes… but jump scares could be a bit too much, especially with Sami Zayn involved.


	2. Chapter 2: Thanksgiving In Ireland

**A/N: Adding in more characters since not much is known about Finn's personal life.**

The chilly November weather in Ireland and snow outside wasn't much of a shock to Finn or Amanda… but Amanda was nervous about meeting Finn's family. Finn reached over and lightly rubbed Amanda's left thigh.

"They're gonna love ya, lass. Don't worry." Finn says, lightly stroking Amanda's shoulder length hair with his left hand before they kiss. Finn had already met Amanda's brothers at Backlash and her niece, sister in law and parents just after Halloween and the second little 6 year old Shelby saw the Legos that Finn bought for her, she adored the handsome Irishman and started asking when Finn and Amanda would get married and have kids, Shelby having been asking for a cousin since she was a toddler. "Ah, there's Conor's car." He says, Amanda seeing a 2014 Honda Accord drive up as Finn's younger brother Conor, Conor's wife Alexandria and their 10 year old son Aiden got out of the car, Amanda and Finn getting out of their rental car, a 2013 Chevrolet Equinox.

Amanda had just closed the passenger door when she screamed out in shock as Aiden tackled her to the ground, Finn, Conor and Alexandria running over and helping Aiden and Amanda up.

"Sorry, lass. He can be a bit hyper sometimes." Conor says, Aiden and Finn hugging.

"I missed ya, Uncle Finn!" Aiden says happily as they let go.

"I missed ya too, lad. But you've got to be careful, okay?" Finn says, Amanda remembering that John had often said that to her when she was a kid as she brushed some snow off of her trench coat.

"Okay." Aiden says before turning to Amanda. "Sorry, ma'am." He says.

"It's okay, kiddo. And feel free to call me Amanda." Amanda says, trying to relax a little as all five of them walked up to the door of an old style colonial house, Finn knocking on the door before it opened and a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes opened the door, immediately hugging Finn, Amanda, Conor, Aiden and Alexandria before all of them walked into the house.

"I missed you, Ma. This is my girlfriend, Amanda." Finn says.

"Such a beautiful little lass. My name is Maureen." The woman says as she and Amanda hug again.

"It is nice to meet you, ma'am." Amanda says as they let go, Amanda cringing a bit as her right hip started to ache.

"My grandson likes to tackle people, reminds me of Finn at that age." Maureen says, Finn turning a bit red with embarrassment.

"My niece like to jump out and tackle people too and I grew up with five older brothers, so I'm used to being tackled." Amanda says before they all sit down, Alexandria checking on Amanda.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alexandria asks, Amanda nodding before the slightly taller brunette took Aiden outside to play as Conor went to help Maureen with the turkey.

"You're hurting again, aren't you?" Finn asks quietly, Amanda having been injured at Survivor Series in her match against Nia Jax after crashing into the barricade. Amanda had won but couldn't walk after that and Nia apologized after she and Finn helped Amanda to the backstage area. X Rays at the hospital revealed that Amanda had not only bruised her hip but cracked two ribs.

"Yeah… I didn't want to be out of it, I wanted to be awake and painkillers…" Amanda says.

"Make you sleepy… same with me." Finn says, rolling up his right shirt sleeve and revealing some small scars Amanda hadn't noticed before. "Climbing a tree once when I was 10, fell out and smashed up my arm. Was given too many painkillers and out I was." He says, readjusting his shirt sleeve as a man in his mid 50s to early 60s walked in, smiling when he saw Finn.

"Ah, hello my son. Happy Thanksgiving." The man says, walking over and hugging Finn as Finn and Amanda stood up, the man smiling approvingly at Amanda as he and Finn let go. "And such a beautiful young lass you found. I'm Ian." He says, him and Amanda hugging and Amanda cringing as pain shot through the injured areas of her body.

"Dad, be careful with her." Finn says, Ian lightly patting Amanda's shoulder after they let go.

"I watched the pay per view, that was a really bad fall you took, young lass." Ian says.

"I'm okay, sir…" Amanda says.

"Ah ah, you can call me Ian but I like how respectful you are to your elders, Amanda." Ian says before Alexandria and Aiden ran in.

"Granddad!" Aiden says excitedly, Finn pulling Amanda out of the way so Ian could hug Aiden and Alexandria.

"See? Perfectly normal family, nothing to worry about…" Finn says before lowering his voice. "But since you're still sore from the incident, how about a glass of whiskey to take the edge off?" He whispers before leading Amanda into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of whiskey for them before they lightly clanged the glasses together and drank them slowly.

A while later, everyone was sat down at the dining table, holding hands as Maureen said a prayer before finishing, everyone eating.

' _Everything's starting to turn around, finally… now calm down and enjoy it.'_ Amanda thought as she glanced out at the snowy Ireland evening.

It wasn't long before everyone had settled down to watch _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ , Finn's arms wrapped around Amanda as she rested her head on his shoulder, Aiden half asleep between his parents on the couch. After a while, Conor, Aiden and Alexandria hugged everyone and left, Finn and Amanda standing up and hugging Finn's parents before saying goodbye and leaving.

"Maybe I shouldn't have suggested Irish whiskey to take the edge of the pain off… are you alright, love?" Finn says as he drove, Amanda giggling a bit as she had also drank two more glasses of whiskey during dinner.

"I'm okay, I'm just hoping I didn't scare Aiden by drinking." Amanda says, still a bit drunk.

"Ah, he'll be alright. Hey, try not to fall asleep just yet, we'll be at the hotel soon." Finn says, lightly rubbing Amanda's left side.

"Hey, you drank the whiskey too, Finn." Amanda says.

"Yeah but you're much smaller than I am, it takes a lot more to affect me." Finn says as he turned the radio on,

 _Modern Love_ by David Bowie playing and Amanda singing along.

Finn couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend… whenever Amanda would sing, she just seemed so innocent and he loved that.


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas At Home

"Easy there, lass." Finn says, bracing his hands on Amanda's hips as she puts the ornaments on the higher parts of the 7ft tall tree… this was going to be their first Christmas together, both families were meeting up in Orlando… and Amanda was nervous, wanting to make sure everything would be perfect.

Amanda's family immediately took a liking to Finn and Finn's family were immediately impressed with Amanda… but she still got nervous.

"These things make you nervous, don't they?" Finn asks.

"Family get togethers? Yeah… but I think we've pretty much won each other's families over." Amanda says but Finn could tell that the holiday season brought up bittersweet memories for her.

" _Whoa, watch out there!" Chris says after helping 16 year old Amanda down, Amanda having nearly fallen off the ladder… she still had an ornament in her left hand, a red one she made resembling a lowrider._

" _It's been over a year since… we lost him." Amanda says quietly, running her slender fingers over the ornament as Chris rubbed her shoulders._

" _He's never truly gone, kiddo… Eddie will always live on in our memories." Chris whispers, trying his best to console the heartbroken brunette as Amanda hung the ornament up on part of the tree…_

"I've always hung it up on whatever tree any of us used that time… I thought it'd help me remember the good times but all it does is make me sad." Amanda says as she ran her slender fingers over the lowrider ornament before doing the same to the red and green snowflake one Chris and Daniel helped her make on Christmas Eve 2006.

"It's horrible when we lose the ones we love… especially before their time." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's shoulders and kissing her on her forehead. Amanda started to relax, she always felt better when Finn comforted her.

The quiet was interrupted by Sami and Enzo dragging a baby grand piano into the apartment, Finn and Amanda looking at each other before looking at their friends in confusion.

"Uh… I don't think this is what Mandy meant when she said musical entertainment, guys." Finn says.

"Well, there are gonna be small kids here, right?" Enzo asks.

"Yeah, better to not burst their eardrums with loudspeakers." Sami says.

Later at the party, Amanda set her half empty glass of red wine down and sat down at the piano, lightly running her fingers along it until she remembered a song Daniel liked and started playing _Silent Night_.

"Silent night… holy light… all is calm, all is bright… round young virgin, mother and child…" Amanda sang softly, Finn smiling as he ventured away from Enzo and Sami and over to Amanda, sitting next to Amanda and resting his left hand on her back, the lace of her dress tickling his hand slightly… Amanda looked at Finn before they leaned in and kissed under the mistletoe Cass had hung up earlier.

"Aw… now ain't that just cute…" John says quietly, watching them from a distance.

With John, it was instinctive to want to protect his baby sister… but he had to remind himself that his baby sister was no longer a kid.


	4. Chapter 4: New Year's Rockin Eve

_The sunlight hit both sets of blue and hazel brown eyes, the slightly mismatched, 10 year age difference and secret lovers hungover and not wanting to wake up… at least Amanda didn't, her naked body tangled up in the satin navy bed sheets._

" _Hey, trying to sleep here!" Amanda mumbles sleepily as Randy poked her._

" _I think someone caught onto us. How do we explain it?" Randy whispers, wrapping his left arm around Amanda's back as she stretched out her arms and legs in the king sized bed._

" _I don't know but it's a new year… and I like spending time with you." Amanda whispers before they kiss._

 _What started out as a one time thing had now turned into an affair neither of them wanted to end…_

"So wait, what was this rule about NYE?" Finn asks.

"While me, Randy, John and Batista were at the NYE party Morrison hosted 10 years ago, Randy and I got drunk and snuck upstairs. And I had a scare a few weeks later because Randy hadn't used protection… ever since then, we all made a rule that if drunk, unprotected sex happens and the woman decides to, she takes the morning after pill." Amanda says.

"Better to be safe than sorry… now come on and let's get ready for the party." Finn says, him and Amanda standing up as a knock at the door echoed through the apartment, Amanda walking over and opening it.

"Your fridge has enough room for all of it, right?" Randy asks after walking in with several bottles of liquor, John holding the same amount of liquor.

"Oh, damn… did you guys buy out the whole store again?" Amanda asks.

"Yep. Hey, this is gonna be an adult party after all." Randy says, Amanda nodding… she had gotten crazy in the past after a few too many drinks, especially on New Year's Eve.

But Amanda wasn't who she was in 2006… she was no longer that wide eyed naive teen caught up in an illicit affair with an older man.

The party was in full swing later and Amanda freshened up, reapplied her makeup and wearing a black lace cocktail dress and red stiletto heels, her hair in a curly side ponytail and smokey eye makeup on to complement her berry toned blush and berry lipgloss.

She had also had a bit too much to drink and when _Rebel Yell_ by Billy Idol started playing, Amanda climbed up on the table and started dancing, the guys gathering around and cheering.

"Let it all out, tiny!" Cass yelled drunkenly.

"Yeah, dance all the way into 2017!" Enzo screamed excitedly, Randy, John and Finn eventually managing to get Amanda off the table and the crowd turning disappointed.

"I told you we should've hired a stripper!" Randy yelled at John.

"Dude, what the hell?! You never brought that up!" John shouted, equally as drunk, Finn holding Amanda close to him.

"Are you alright, did you slip and hurt yourself?!" Finn asked, checking Amanda for any signs of injury.

"I'm okay, Finn. Don't worry." Amanda says, resting her hands on Finn's shoulders as everyone started counting down when the ball on _New Year's Rockin Eve_ started to drop.

"10!" Nikki yelled.

"9!" Natalya exclaimed.

"8!" Amanda and Finn shouted simultaneously.

"7!" The New Day proclaimed drunkenly.

"6!" The former members of The Shield shouted.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled as 2017 blared across the screen in Times Square, Amanda and Finn ringing in 2017 with a kiss as _Auld Lang Syne_ blared and Finn picked Amanda up in his arms, the two kissing as they snuck upstairs.

"Hey, Demon King!" Seth shouts, Finn turning and Seth tossing a condom to him, Finn catching it.

"Thanks, Architect." Finn says before he and Amanda disappeared upstairs, their bedroom door closing and locking.

It was well into the next morning when Finn and Amanda started stirring awake, both half covered by the black bed sheets and hungover but happy and holding each other.

"I'm glad we took their keys beforehand." Finn mumbles sleepily as Amanda looked at him, her eye makeup still in place, not a smudge… but her hair was in a usual bed head style as they kissed.

Randy groaned as he pulled himself up, rubbing his hands over his face before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee and finding that his shirt was gone and he had a few things drawn on him.

"Colin, you dickhead!" Randy mutters, deciding to clean off after he was completely awake.

The passed out 7ft tall man nearby grunted in his hangover induced sleep, hanging onto his pillow, which had become some sort of replacement because Carmella had decided not to attend the party… he reminded himself to talk to the tiny blonde when he sobered up.


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine's Day Love And War

**A/N: Linking this to** _ **Blindsided**_ **.**

"I have to admit, I didn't know what to anticipate when you said we were going on a tropical getaway… but it is absolutely beautiful here." Amanda says as she and Finn walked along a beach in Aruba, both dressed in swimwear and holding hands.

"It is beautiful here… and maybe we could have our future wedding here." Finn says, Amanda linking her left arm with Finn's right one. It was days earlier that they had started talking about their future, it made them realise that they were taking their relationship seriously.

Marriage didn't make Amanda nervous though… she had been hoping to have kids one day but had struggled with Endometriosis. Finn was there when the doctor had told Amanda and comforted her, reassured her that no matter what, they would have kids someday.

"Hey… no bad thoughts, okay? We're away from the chaos of our lives." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda's waist as they stopped and looked out at the setting sun.

Amanda loved being out here on the beach….and it wasn't long before she felt Finn's right hand lightly brush against her inner right thigh, both heading to the nearest cabana.

Also on the same beach, Seth and Becky looked up when they heard the noises from the cabana and shook their heads.

"They'd better be using protection… I'll rip Finn's head off if Amanda gets pregnant." Seth says, Becky wrapping her arms around him after he turned around.

"You'll do no such thing, Sethie. You try it, Amanda will never forgive you and I'll side with her. Finn is like a brother to me." Becky says, Seth wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah... I won't rip his head off but it doesn't mean I won't have a few things to say to him. Amanda is the little sister I never had while growing up." Seth says, the two kissing.

"You two can't keep your hands off of each other." Bayley says teasingly as she and Sami walked over to them, the two holding hands and Bayley's hair out of its ponytail and dampened by the ocean.

"Say that to Finn and Amanda, they're going at it like bunnies!" Seth says, Becky lightly shoving him.

"They're being normal like all of us. At least they're making love and not war." Sami says, pointing to Mike and Maryse who were yelling at each other.

"When Mr. McMahon convinced all of us to take this couples vacation, I thought he was losing it." Becky says, going over to Maryse and smacking her and Mike's heads together. "Now knock off all the schoolyard fighting and channel your energy into something productive, you two!" She says before heading back to Seth, Becky wringing the water out of her reddish orange hair and red bikini.

In the cabana and covered by a blanket as they kept their arms around each other, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as he kissed her forehead.

It sounded crazy at first when Vince suggested this to Finn but this vacation was what Amanda and Finn needed to recharge their minds.


	6. Chapter 6: A Never Forgotten Day

**A/N: I was going to make this a lighthearted one but the original idea didn't fit for the chapter so I went with this one.**

" _No matter how he tried, he could not break free…" 17 year old Amanda sang drunkenly as 32 year old Test drove on through the night, having decided to drive despite having had more to drink as Hey You by Pink Floyd played on the radio._

" _And the worms ate into his brain!" Test sang softly, him and Amanda continuing to sing together… until both saw red and blue lights and Test pulled over._

" _What are you doing Andrew, you'll get arrested!" Amanda whispered, Test lightly rubbing her left shoulder._

" _Better than you getting arrested, kiddo. Let me handle the cops." Test says as the cop approached the 2007 GMC and shined a light at them._

" _How much have both of you had to drink tonight?" The cop asks._

" _Uh… she's not drunk officer, she wasn't feeling well and called me for a ride to the hospital but we got lost." Test says, trying to keep Amanda from getting arrested._

 _Amanda leaned back into the passenger seat, burying her face into the older man's shoulder and tried to act sick… but the cop didn't buy it and administered breathalyzer tests to them, Amanda's level being 1.7 and Test's being 2.5._

 _When both were handcuffed and put in the squad car, Amanda leaned against Test as he put his cuffed arms around her as best as he could._

" _We'll get out of this, Amanda Rose… I promise." Test whispers, kissing Amanda on her forehead..._

Amanda opened her eyes from her dream as she looked outside and saw the snow, knowing that today was meaningful for two reasons.

Her long deceased friend Andrew Martin, better known to the wrestling world as Test, would've been 42 today… and he loved St. Patrick's day.

Amanda sat up as Finn walked into their room and the two kissed.

"Much as you try, you can't forget those days…" Finn says, sitting across from Amanda.

"We can't always forget…" Amanda says.

The two went about their morning routine and got dressed in cold weather clothes before heading to Lake Ontario… although Andrew had been cremated, there was a wooden cross in the ground nearby and Amanda holding a bouquet of white roses in her arms as the bitter wind blew the hood of her navy parka off when she and Finn crouched down into the snow.

"Here I am again… another year with you gone, with all of us who love you remembering…" Amanda says, starting to tear up as she felt Finn rest his hands on her shoulders. "Remembering your kind heart, Andy… you immediately treated me like family, no matter what I did and there are times that I thought I'd screwed up beyond all repair. But you always welcomed me with open arms." She says as the wind and tears stung her eyes, Amanda finally letting them out and putting the roses down in front of the cross as Finn pulled the sobbing brunette into a hug.

No matter how often Amanda tried to hide it, losing someone she loved was like leaving an open wound in her heart.

"He loved you… he never doubted that you didn't." Finn says as the two let go, still holding hands.

Amanda brushed her hand against the engraving, _Andrew James Robert Patrick Martin 1975-2009_ before she and Finn stood up and took a few minutes to stare out at the frozen over lake… and one last conversation played in her mind as she saw her 13 year old self and her friend ice skating on it.

" _Andy, come on, one more race?!"_

" _Now you know John will kill me if you freeze to death, kiddo. Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate."_

Once again, Amanda saw the younger selves of her and him disappearing into the snow… in a flash, they were gone and Amanda and Finn headed back to the rented Range Rover.

"I miss you, old friend." Amanda says quietly.

And in what she was sure was his way of reaching out, she heard him.

" _I miss you too, Amanda Rose."_


End file.
